


Inspired

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boredom, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspiration, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, also i have seen 2 spellings of makkachin i have no idea which one is right, i have no idea what else to put right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Victor is bored and wants to find some inspiration for skating again. Instead, inspiration finds him in the form of Yuuri Katsuki.





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I own nothing. But I wish I owned Maccachin. Such a cute fuffball I want to cuddle him.  
> To my bleach readers: Yes I am still working on my other stuff but I needed a break to recharge with something different. Anything but heirverse right this moment im burnt out on it.  
> YOI fandom: please enjoy my content and excuse any mistakes, im new to this. 
> 
> A/n: For Catsafari. For watching the anime with me. And for not judging me when I swam out to meet the ship and climbed aboard like a maniacal drowned rat instead of waiting for it to come into port and using the gangplank like she did. [no I couldn't wait for the opening credits to finish Cat XD]  
> wordcount: 1148  
> notes: not many to speak of. This whole fic is basically canon viewed through Wolfy's Shipping Goggles ™ with slight adjustments for story purposes. And Victor fussing Makkachin. Also 'schmoodle' and 'floof' arent even words but I like the thought of Victor using them. Also I don't know how old Makkachin is but your dog is always your puppy whatever their age. Fight me on this. I dare you :) 
> 
> Enjoy.

“ _Inspiration is the greatest gift because it opens your life to many new possibilities. Each day becomes more meaningful, and your life is enhanced when your actions are guided by what inspires you.”_

_\- Bernie Siegel_

 

**Inspired**

 

Victor sighed heavily as he walked into his apartment, shutting the door behind him and dumping his bag into the corner. It was only 6pm, and already he was done with today. And not just because Yakov had yelled at him for being distracted again, telling him to get his head back in the game in practice. Not that he could help being distracted. There was a lot on his mind lately. Skating just... wasn't doing it for him anymore. And if it was obvious to him, it was _painfully_ obvious to everyone else. Probably why Yakov was yelling at him so much. Scared he'd quit skating, probably.

 

He walked into the living room. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, quitting,_ he thought. _Maybe if I quit I might find something that makes me happy. I mean, I've gone as far as I can as a figure skater. Perhaps it's time I did something else._

 

He ran a hand through his hair. _I know all my fans will be disappointed, but... if it comes down to choosing between them and my happiness, then..._

 

His train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of happy barking and thudding of fast approaching pawsteps.

 

“Ah, Makkachin!” he smiled as his big brown fluffball rather exuberantly bounced up to him in an exuberant greeting. Jumping up barking and whining in his excitement. Victor immediately forgot his troubles and turned his attention to fussing his dog.

“Have you been a good boy while I was away?”

Makkachin barked happily, very much enjoying the attention. His fluffy tail wagging like crazy.

 

“Good boy,” Victor laughed. “I take it you missed me, then?”

Makkachin barked again and rolled onto his back, and Victor knelt down to rub his belly.

 

After a while, Victor got up again. “Alright, alright, that's enough, Makkachin, we can have cuddles later. Right now I need to go have a shower.”

Makkachin grumbled, as he always did, but nevertheless rolled back over onto his feet and let his master settle in. which first involved getting a nice hot shower and changing into much more comfortable clothes

 

. . .

 

 

Once he was showered and in some comfortable pyjamas, Victor settled himself on his sofa. Stretching out comfortably, wiggling his toes as he sank into the soft, comfy sofa. Not long after that Makkachin came up to him, wagging his tail and nosing his hand. Victor smiled at his big brown puppy. “Alright, climb up,” he said gently. Makkachin didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up onto the sofa and settled himself right next to Victor. His head resting on Victor's belly. The optimum position for cuddles.

 

As thusly demonstrated when Victor settled an arm around Makkachin and started to stroke his soft fur. Makkachin wagged his tail at the affection.

“Aww, you lke that don't you, my little schmoodle?”

Makkachin whuffed softly, wagging his tail a little faster as Victor continued. “You've been a good boy today, my little floof.”

 

Makkachin whined excitedly and crawled closer. Well, more like he crawled to lay on top of Victor and began licking his face. Making him laugh. Victor just wrapped his arms around his dog and surrendered to the affection.

 

“Okay, okay,” Victor laughed after a few moments of that. “Down boy, that's enough.”

Makkachin backed down and settled beside Victor again, ready for a nap. Victor stroked his head as his puppy's eyes slowly closed and reached for his phone on the nearby coffee table. He was grateful it was within arms reach. If it wasn't then he wouldn't be able to move without disturbing Makkachin. And everyone knew that once your dog fell asleep on you that disturbing them was breaking canine law. Luckily for Victor, he wouldn't be breaking that law today.

 

Victor turned on his phone and opened up the internet. Ready to spend the evening watching cute and funny dog videos. He was just going through his 'recommended' videos when he saw it.

_Japanese skater performs Victor Nikiforov's routine._

 

He blinked in surprise. _Huh. This is..._

 

He opened the video, curiosity getting the better of him. _Hm. A million views already? This must be good._

 

He waited for the video to load, impatient to see it, and was greeted by the sight of a lone man standing in an empty skating rink. Victor recognised him immediately as Yuuri Katsuki. He smiled to himself. Ah yes. How could he forget that young man? Especially after their first encounter. Granted, Yuuri was pretty wasted at the time, but still. There was just something about him that caught Victor's eye.

 

He watched the video with renewed interest as Yuuri began to skate. Slow, graceful, elegant. Moving across the ice as if he were meant to be there. So present in the moment, so focused and determined. Full of the spark of life and the joy of skating.

 

All the things Victor lacked.

 

His eyes widened as he watched. Awed and incredulous both at once. So this was what Yuuri had been hiding. Beneath the clumsy, sloppy figure skater he'd seen in Yuuri's previous competitions clearly lay a beautiful, competent athlete; one who lived the story the routine and the music told.

Of course, it was Victor's own program, so he knew it well. But to see it performed was another thing entirely. Especially by a man as beautiful and talented as Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Okay, Yuuri may not be the most conventional beauty around., with his round face and stockier build. And he could probably stand to lose a few pounds to achieve optimum weight for a skater of his height, but... Victor nonetheless was utterly entranced by the young man. The way he moved, the way he looked, his facial expressions while he performed. Just... Everything.

 

Victor had been bored for a long time. Longer than he could remember. Been listless, uninspired, far longer than he could remember.

 

Until he started watching Yuuri Katsuki skate tonight.

 

Everything had changed in that moment. Watching Yuuri made him remember what he loved about skating. How it felt to take to the ice and tell a story. And damn it all, he even saw glimpses of his younger, enthusiastic self in Yuuri, too. Yuuri who was as passionate about life as he was about skating. Without the pressure of expectations or competing weighing him down like bricks in his pockets.

 

And when Yuuri finished his program, Victor was completely silent. Having made his decision. Because he needed Yuuri as much as Yuuri needed him. Because he'd come to the internet for funny dog videos and instead found the inspiration he needed to go on skating. To go on living. To go on telling stories on the ice.

 

Because he'd found Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Victor quietly closed the video and started looking up flights. He was going to Japan.

 


End file.
